Environmental concerns and fuel expenses are of major importance to motorists in the world today and will probably be of growing concern as we move toward the twenty-first century. In recent years, many modifications have been implemented which make motor vehicles more energy efficient. For instance, better fuel efficiency is being attained by implementing more aerodynamic designs which offer a lower coefficient of drag. Improved engine and transmission designs have also improved the overall fuel efficiency of automobiles and trucks. Improved fuel efficiency can also be attained by designing tires which display less rolling resistance. Accordingly, automobile owners are now demanding tires which exhibit low rolling resistance to attain the fuel economy which they are seeking.
In order to reduce the rolling resistance of a tire, rubbers having a high rebound can be utilized in making the tires' treads. Tires made with such rubbers undergo less energy loss during rolling. The traditional problem associated with this approach is that the tire's wet traction and wet skid resistance characteristics are compromised. This is because good rolling resistance which favors low energy loss and good traction characteristics which favor high energy loss are viscoelastically inconsistent properties. Good traction and wet skid resistance are, of course, extremely important characteristics for tires to exhibit and compromising these attributes is generally unacceptable.
In order to balance these two viscoelastically inconsistent properties, mixtures of various types of synthetic and natural rubber are normally utilized in tire treads. For instance, various mixtures of styrene-butadiene rubber and polybutadiene rubber are commonly used as a rubbery material for automobile tire treads. However, such blends are not totally satisfactory for all purposes. Numerous approaches have been taken to balance these viscoelastically inconsistent properties with mixed results being attained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,120 discloses that tires having improved performance characteristics can be prepared by utilizing rubbery polymers having multiple glass transition temperatures as the tread rubber. These rubbery polymers having multiple glass transition temperatures exhibit a first glass transition temperature which is within the range of about -110.degree. C. to -20.degree. C. and exhibit a second glass transition temperature which is within the range of about -50.degree. C. to 0.degree. C. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,120, these polymers are made by polymerizing at least one conjugated diolefin monomer in a first reaction zone at a temperature and under conditions sufficient to produce a first polymeric segment having a glass transition temperature which is between -110.degree. C. and -20.degree. C. and subsequently continuing said polymerization in a second reaction zone at a temperature and under conditions sufficient to produce a second polymeric segment having a glass transition temperature which is between -20.degree. C. and 20.degree. C. Such polymerizations are normally catalyzed with an organolithium catalyst and are normally carried out in an inert organic solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,998 discloses a process for preparing a rubbery terpolymer of styrene, isoprene and butadiene, having multiple glass transition temperatures and having an excellent combination of properties for use in making tire treads which comprises: terpolymerizing styrene, isoprene and 1,3-butadiene in an organic solvent at a temperature of no more than about 40.degree. C. in the presence of (a) at least one member selected from the group consisting of tripiperidino phosphine oxide and alkali metal alkoxides and (b) an organolithium compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,483 discloses a pneumatic tire having an outer circumferential tread where said tread is a sulfur cured rubber composition comprised of, based on 100 parts by weight rubber (phr), (A) about 10 to about 90 parts by weight of a styrene, isoprene, butadiene terpolymer rubber (SIBR), and (B) about 70 to about 30 weight percent of at least one of cis 1,4-polyisoprene rubber and cis 1,4-polybutadiene rubber wherein said SIBR rubber is comprised of (1) about 10 to about 35 weight percent bound styrene, (2) about 30 to about 50 weight percent bound isoprene and (3) about 30 to about 40 weight percent bound butadiene and is characterized by having a single glass transition temperature (Tg) which is in the range of about -10.degree. C. to about -40.degree. C. and, further the said bound butadiene structure contains about 30 to about 40 percent 1,2-vinyl units, the said bound isoprene structure contains about 10 to about 30 percent 3,4-units, and the sum of the percent 1,2-vinyl units of the bound butadiene and the percent 3,4-units of the bound isoprene is in the range of about 40 to about 70 percent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,220 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,062 disclose a process for preparing a styrene-isoprene-butadiene rubber which is particularly valuable for use in making truck tire treads which comprises the steps of (1) continuously solution terpolymerizing in an organic solvent from about 5 weight percent to about 20 weight percent styrene, from about 7 weight percent to about 35 weight percent isoprene, and from about 55 weight percent to about 88 weight percent 1,3-butadiene, based on total monomers, to a conversion which is in the range of about 60% to 100% to produce a living intermediate polymer, wherein the terpolymerization is initiated with an organolithium compound, wherein the terpolymerization is conducted in the presence of 10 ppm to 500 ppm of 1,2-butadiene, and wherein the terpolymerization is conducted in the presence of N,N,N',N'-tetramethylethylenediamine at a molar ratio of N,N,N',N'-tetramethylethylenediamine to the organolithium compound which is within the range of about 0.01:1 to about 0.2:1, and wherein the terpolymerization is conducted at a temperature which is within the range of about 75.degree. C. to about 150.degree. C.; (2) partially coupling the living intermediate polymer with a coupling agent selected from the group consisting of divinyl benzene, tin tetrachloride and silicon tetrachloride, wherein the molar ratio of the organolithium compound to the coupling agent is within the range of about 6:1 to about 20:1; (3) allowing the terpolymerization to continue so as to produce the styrene-isoprene-butadiene rubber; and recovering the styrene-isoprene-butadiene rubber from the organic solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,220 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,062 further disclose a pneumatic truck tire having an outer circumferential tread wherein said tread is a sulfur cured rubber composition comprised of, based on 100 parts by weight of rubber, (a) from about 45 to about 75 parts of a styrene-isoprene-butadiene rubber comprised of repeat units which are derived from about 5 weight percent to about 20 weight percent styrene, from about 7 weight percent to about 35 weight percent isoprene, and from about 55 weight percent to about 88 weight percent 1,3-butadiene, wherein the repeat units derived from styrene, isoprene, and 1,3-butadiene are in essentially random order, wherein from about 25% to about 40% of the repeat units derived from the 1,3-butadiene are of the cis-microstructure, wherein from about 40% to about 60% of the repeat units derived from the 1,3-butadiene are of the transmicrostructure, wherein from about 5% to about 25% of the repeat units derived from the 1,3-butadiene are of the vinyl-microstructure, wherein from about 75% to about 90% of the repeat units derived from the isoprene are of the 1,4-microstructure, wherein from about 10% to about 25% of the repeat units derived from the isoprene are of the 3,4-microstructure, wherein the rubber has a glass transition temperature which is within the range of about -90.degree. C. to about -70.degree. C., wherein the rubber has a number average molecular weight which is within the range of 150,000 to 400,000, wherein the rubber has a weight average molecular weight of 300,000 to 800,000, and wherein the rubber has an inhomogeneity which is within the range of 0.5 to 1.5; and (b) from about 25 to about 55 parts of natural rubber.
Coupled polymers are frequently utilized in tire tread rubber compounds. This is because coupled polymers provide improved processability, lower hysteresis and improved filler-polymer interactions as compared to their uncoupled counterparts. It is well known that the efficiency of coupling agents decreases substantially if the polymer live ends are styryl lithium anions.
Styryl lithium anions are normally at the living chain ends of styrene-butadiene rubbers which are synthesized by anionic polymerizations in the presence of polar modifiers. To overcome this problem, it is known that a small amount of additional 1,3-butadiene monomer can be added to cap the living styryl anion prior to coupling. However, the addition of more 1,3-butadiene monomer after the initial polymerization has been completed but prior to coupling has certain disadvantages. For instance, the introduction of additional 1,3-butadiene monomer into the polymerization medium can increase the level of impurities present in the system. The introduction of additional 1,3-butadiene monomer also represents an additional processing step which, of course, on a commercial basis adds to the ultimate cost of the polymer.